Anna-Liisa Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she's an extra character. , The Vanhanen Kittilä Manor, , , |marital = Married (only marriage, until death; years) |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * * Sjainen-Päällikkö (deputy head, Taikuri-Neuvottelu) * Jäsen of Taikuri-Neuvottelu * Päällikkö (head, Osasto Luudanvarsi Säännös, Department of Broomstick Regulation) |Signature = |Died = , Karppinen Manor, Väinämöinen n Seutu, , , (as a result of a botched curse cast by her husband, ) |alias = * Anna (nickname) * Annii (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′8″ |hair = Blond |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye greeny blue, right eye walnut brown |skin = Fair |family = * Kalle Karppinen (husband) † * Armas Karppinen (son) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (daughter-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (son) * George Weasley (son-in-law) * Fergus "Fergie" Weasley (grandson) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (granddaughter) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (grandson) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley] (granddaughter) * Silja Karppinen (daughter) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (daughter) * Rigel Hawthorn (son-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Leonis Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Antares Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Kalle Hawthorn (grandson) * Harri Karppinen (son) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (daughter-in-law) * Ilsa Karppinen (granddaughter) * Virva Karppinen (granddaughter) * Taavetti Karppinen (grandson) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother) † * Lari Vanhanen (elder brother) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) * Karoliina Vanhanen (niece) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (elder brother) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (elder sister) † * Pankraz Hertz (brother-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great niece) * Lars Hertz (great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (nephew) * Valeria Hertz (niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great niece) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (elder brother) † * Markku Vanhanen (paternal uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (paternal aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (maternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) * Gérard Family (in-laws) |Animagus = |Boggart = One or more of her children dead because of one of Kalle Karppinen's dangerous experiments or curses. |jukebox = |Wand = , 14½", . |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Seeker) * Muggle-Born Network * Finnish Ministry of Magic ** Department of Broomstick Regulation * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = * Päällikkö of the Osasto Luudanvarsi Säännös at Finnish Ministry of Magic (head of the Department of Broomstick Regulation, 1964-1970) * Jäsen of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu (Member of the Finnish equivalent of the , 1970-1975) * Sjainen-Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu (Deputy Chair of the Finnish equivalent of the , 1975-1986) |hideg = - }} Anna-Liisa "Anna" Gertraud Säde Järvainea Karppinen (née Vanhanen) ( - ) was a , the youngest child born to Henrikki Vanhanen I and his wife Gertraud in the The Vanhanen Manor in , . She had four elder siblings, three brothers, Kalevi, Jyrki, and Lari, and a sister, Fränze. Most of her siblings were significantly older than her, and as a result the only one she grew up with both being children was Lari. However, when she was ten and Lari eighteen, her brother Jyrki got himself killed attempting a coup against their eldest brother to dispose him from legitimately won elected position of power. This meant that her parents took on the care of Jyrki's two sons Henrikki Vanhanen II and Jyrki Vanhanen III. Anna-Liisa was a member of the Vanhanen family and the Weigand family, as well as the Karppinen family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Anna-Liisa Gertraud Säde Järvainea Karppinen (née Vanhanen) ( - ) was a , the youngest child born to Henrikki Vanhanen I and his wife Gertraud in the The Vanhanen Manor in , . She had four elder siblings, three brothers, Kalevi, Jyrki, and Lari, and a sister, Franze. Death of Jyrki Vanhanen Living with and Looking After her young Nephews Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Marrying Kalle Starting Career at Ministry Meeting Kalevi Properly for the First Time Success and Promotions First Wizarding War Anton's Horrifying Wedding Birth of Armas Birth of Lasse Birth of Silja Birth of Valpuri Years After Murder Legacy Trivia Etymology References Category:Karppinen Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Seeker Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Quidditch Players Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Broomstick Regulation Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:House Arrest Curse Victims Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murdered Category:Heterochromia Category:Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Sjainen-Päällikkö Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Jäsen Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Weigand Family Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922